


Lost Without You

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Sex, And they get it - each other, Bottom Jace Wayland, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied Switching, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, No Parabatai Curse, Parabatai, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Smut, Soft Jalec, Top Alec Lightwood, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: “Alec was buzzing with excitement. He had planned this so thoroughly. He grinned when the hotel clerk handed him the key card and gestured towards the elevators. He hadn’t managed to book a suite - hearing the price of it had made him swallow hard - but he had had enough money for one of the nicer rooms. One with a huge bed, a huge shower, a little couch - and well, a huge bed.”Being apart from his Parabatai and lover for two weeks is clearly too long, so Alec plans a little get away with Jace after he returns home from Idris.Pure fluffy Jalec smut. Why? Because I can and I wanted 😉
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my beta 💙

Alec was buzzing with excitement. He had planned this so thoroughly. He grinned when the hotel clerk handed him the key card and gestured towards the elevators. He hadn’t managed to book a suite - hearing the price of it had made him swallow hard - but he had had enough money for one of the nicer rooms. One with a huge bed, a huge shower, a little couch - and well, a huge bed. 

He had made pre-arrangements and hoped that the hotel had followed them. But the price he had paid sure as hell should ensure they had. Everything should be perfect. He had ordered fruit and chocolate and right after their arrival champagne should arrive. He didn’t care much for alcohol, but he knew Jace did and Jace loved champagne. And he loved Jace, so there was that. And he and Jace had been away for too long. Alec had been required in Idris for some political meetings and Jace had to hold the ground against the demons in New York. Thanks to the angel or someone else, Alec's last meeting had been cut short and he had been able to leave Idris a day earlier to head to New York.

Two weeks. They had been away for two weeks and it felt like ages. Alec’s skin was itching from the lack of closeness, from the lack of touch and care. He needed Jace now. And he had figured that he needed him in a way the Institute didn’t allow so he had made these arrangements. A night in an upper class mundane hotel, far away from anything shadowhuntery. 

He had bought some fancy and expensive oils. He felt how tense Jace was through their bond and he wanted to change that. First they would drink something and then he would make Jace relax by giving him a thorough massage - and he could also think of other things to make Jace relax, but he was looking forward to giving his lover a real treat. Two weeks. It had just been too long.

Impatiently Alec waited in the hotel lobby, checking his watch. He knew Jace should come now any minute. He had asked Izzy to lure him here with the pretense of another mission and cover at the Institute for them. And as Izzy was awesome, she had. Alec had ignored her smirk and her raised eyebrow, both knowing very well that she didn’t buy his excuse of the Parabatai bond demanding closeness. Though he wasn’t exactly lying. The bond demanded closeness. But mainly because they were close in ways Parabatai shouldn’t be. But Izzy couldn’t be held responsible for something she didn’t know officially, so they all kept the status quo. Though there was no reason for it, the curse being a lie, Parabatai being in love was still forbidden. Punished severely. But this was not a topic Alec wanted to think of right now. Right now he just wanted to think of Jace and their day off. 

* * *

Jace was tired to the bones. He hated to be away from Alec. He had always hated to be away from Alec but since learning the truth of his upbringing, and learning who the man who had raised him had been, it was even more so. The nightmares that had haunted him since his early childhood had returned full force and never really vanished. They were rooted in a deep fear of being abandoned, fueled by his father - Valentine - who had known how to play with a boy’s fears. 

Jace’s temporary death, killed by Valentine himself, Lillith's attempt to possess him - none of that had granted Jace an undisturbed sleep. Only Alec ever had. Curled up in his warmth and strength, in his promise to never leave but always stay, Jace had been able to sleep. But with Alec gone… He had barely slept at all. Avoiding sleep. And the inevitable nightmares. As much as Stamina runes and coffee would allow. 

Two weeks. Two damn weeks were clearly too long. Much too long. And now Jace had to go on this stupid mission instead of preparing something special for Alec’s return to the Institute the next day. At least Alec was okay. All he could feel through their bond was excitement. The political meeting seemed to go well. 

Apparently there had been demon activity near a hotel. Izzy had convinced Jace, in her usual manner that left no room for arguing, that he should have a look. And as she was fairly sure it was nothing, she had sent him alone. _Alone_. Shadowhunters never went alone on missions. And, just when he entered the hotel, his mind finally clicked onto this fact. Why alone? And why hadn’t he asked her about that? Jace rubbed tiredly over his face. He really needed to sleep.

But when he pushed through the door, everything was forgotten. His rune flared up and he had to suppress the hiss at the sudden sharp pain that jolted through his body. A more than welcome pain as he knew what it stood for. Why his rune and the bond were buzzing with excitement and need. _Alec_. 

And in a heartbeat, Alec was there. Not only _there_. He was in front of Jace and slung his arms around him, lifting him up a little like in a cheap mundane movie. But Jace couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t even bring himself to huff indigniantly, which he surely would have done at any other time. But not after two weeks of being apart. Not after two weeks of missing exactly these arms around him. So he just threw his arms around Alec as well, buried his face in Alec’s nape, and deeply inhaled his Parabatai’s distinctive scent. 

“Surprise,” Alec murmured into Jace’s soft and ruffled hair. “I have booked us a room. We can stay until tomorrow.” 

“You have what?” There was little that made Jace speechless, but that did. They had never used a mundane hotel to get away from everything, even if it was just for one night. Seeing the glow in Alec's eyes and feeling it reflected in his guts, he wondered why they had never thought of that earlier. 

“Come.” Alec interlaced their fingers and pulled Jace towards the elevator, fumbling to get the key card in the card holder and press the correct button for their floor. As soon as the door closed behind them, Alec pressed Jace against the mirror, entangling his hand in his hair to tilt his head a little further before he closed the gap between them and kissed Jace deeply. Until the thrumming in their bond turned into a content humming and the door opened, indicating they had reached their floor. 

When he opened the door to their room, he let his eyes roam the room, pleased when he found the promised plate of fruits and chocolates, and a bottle of water next to it. 

With a sigh, Jace pushed past him and let himself slump on the bed, kicking away his boots in the process. “This feels like heaven, Alec. Whom did you kill for this?” 

Alec just snorted, taking off his own boots, but contrary to Jace; not just kicking them somewhere but placing them neatly beside the wardrobe. He was about to climb onto the bed with Jace when a soft knock to the door interrupted them. A radiant smile flashed over Alec’s face when he opened it; the champagne he ordered had arrived, along with two glasses and a cooler filled with ice. 

“I thought we could start off with this.” Alec was holding up the bottle. “And then I could give you a massage. What do you-”? 

But Alec stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. Jace lay splayed out on the bed, the soft heaving of his chest indicating that he had already fallen asleep. For a moment Alec stood still, just taking in the sight of his Parabatai; the dark circles he had overlooked in his excitement to finally see Jace again, the greyish skin. He swore inwardly. Jace must have had nightmares. And of course he had hidden that fact from him. 

Carefully, he put the bottle back into the cooler but couldn’t help prevent the two glasses from clinking against each other. A soft ringing noise sounded through the otherwise quiet room. 

Jace’s head jerked up immediately, his eyes popping open. He propped himself up on his elbows. “What did you say, Alec?” 

Alec just smiled at him, reaching the bed with three huge strides and then crawling on top of Jace, pushing him back down. “You fell asleep.” 

“I’m awake. Sorry. What did you plan? I’m awake, really. I can use a Stamina rune.” As proof, Jace widened his eyes in a nearly comically manner, looking up at Alec. But now Alec could also feel it in their bond. The exhaustion. The tiredness. 

“Nothing, Jace. We should just sleep. You really need it. And you already had a Stamina rune. You won’t get another from me. That’s too dangerous.” He mapped out the faintly glowing rune on Jace’s neck while pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s mouth, smiling at the displeased sound when he drew away. 

“But you made plans. You hate changing plans. And this is all so amazing.” 

“I did make plans and I do hate changing them. But I love you more than I hate changing plans and you are tired. And don’t deny it. I see it. I feel it. So let’s sleep, Jace.” Alec’s voice was soft but firm, emphasizing his words with another soft kiss, drawing away just when Jace started to deepen it. 

“I am tired. I really am. But what I need more than sleep is you, Alec.” Jace’s hand came up to brush against Alec’s face. Just his fingertips caressed Alec’s skin, mapping out the familiar outline of his face. A little moan escaped Alec at the tender touch. “It’s been so long, Alec. So fucking long.” 

And before Alec could protest further, they kissed for real. Still soft, but more needy now, more demanding. Their bond tugged at them; not yet satisfied with what they were doing. 

“Please, Alec.“ Jace looked up at him through thick lashes, blinking slowly, conveying his lack of sleep. But this time, Alec felt something even stronger than the need for rest in the bond. The need to be close. The need to consume their bond once more. The need to fuck. 

Alec bent down to nip at Jace’s bottom lip, relishing the little moan that turned louder when he started to gently grind his hips against Jace’s. “You seem so tired you can barely move. So you expect me to do all the work, is that so? And what are you doing then, Jace?” He took Jace’s lips between his own, pulling gently at them, grinning down at Jace.

“Well, I thought I could just lay back and look pretty.” Jace gave back in the same teasing voice, but contradicting his words as his hips had already started to thrust back into Alec’s movements.

“Mmm,” Alec said uncommitingly, looking Jace up and down as if to judge if he would pass the pretty test. “I think that will do.” He laughed softly when Jace huffed incredulously, before he started to kiss Jace again. He kissed his way down his jawline, the faint stubble that covered his cheeks and chin, the thin white scar that was barely visible at Jace’s neck where the claw of a demon had come way to close for Alec’s liking. Biting down lightly on Jace’s collarbone but more to tease than to make him squirm like sometimes they both enjoyed. 

“You are way too dressed,” Alec murmured when his lips reached too soon the seam of Jace’s white Henley. He tugged impatiently at the thin fabric and Jace complied, lifting his upper body up so that Alec could pull it over his head. “Way better,” Alec whispered approvingly, his fingers trailing over Jace’s naked skin, circling his right nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger until a little gasp escaped Jace and the little nub was hard and pink. “Indeed, very pretty.” He trailed further down, over Jace’s ribs and his abs, retracing the prominent V of his obliques that vanished temptingly inside his pants. 

“But still way too dressed.” He pressed a kiss to Jace’s belly button, slipping his tongue in briefly just because he knew how ticklish Jace was there and he just loved the sound Jace made at the intrusion, his hands finding Jace’s fly without needing to look. With skillful fingers he unbuttoned it and pulled his pants down, humming approvingly when Jace lifted his ass off the bed to help. 

He was quick to discard his own clothes, adding them to the pile of Jace’s on the floor, and then he was back on top of Jace in seconds. 

Jace slung his arms around Alec, one hand entangled in his hair, and Alec moaned softly when Jace tugged a little, grinding upwards so that their already hard cocks slid against each other. Making their breathing speed up and their hearts adjust to a quicker beat. 

“None of that,” Alec chided, despite the pleasure that was running down his spine with every tug and every upward thrust. But he had other plans and Jace was right. He hated changing plans. “You are supposed to lay back and look pretty.” 

With a firm grip, he disentangled Jace’s hands and pinned them down over his head, sliding upwards so that he was sitting now on Jace’s belly and Jace had no chance to move - or to get any friction Alec was not intending to give him. He grinned down at Jace, who glared back at him but didn’t struggle against his hold. “Way prettier. And you will keep them there.” Alec smiled wickedly when he pressed down at Jace’s wrists one last time before he let his hands roam over Jace’s body again, finding the nipple he had already tweaked, to do so again, swallowing the little grunt Jace was making with a kiss. 

Alec took his time kissing Jace, first kissing him with closed lips, then starting to nip and suck before he took the invitation Jace’s readily parted lips offered and slipped his tongue inside. Playing with Jace, tasting him. Indulging in the flavour that was so uniquely Jace. And just when he knew Jace’s lips were red and swollen, and Jace had begun to pant heavily, Alec drew away, pleased with the dazed look on his Parabatai’s face. 

“And what will you do if I don’t keep them there?” Jace challenged with a soft gleam in his eyes, licking over his lips, chasing Alec’s taste on his. 

“Then I will just sit here and watch you while I jerk off. Mmh, that would be a good idea anyhow, wouldn’t it?” 

“You wouldn’t.” Jace pouted, shifting beneath Alec to get at least some pressure on his throbbing cock, but without success. But Jace wouldn’t be _Jace_ if he didn’t at least pretend to challenge Alec’s order, bringing his hands down nevertheless. 

“Oh, watch me. I so would.” Alec grinned mischievously while he slowly started to jerk himself with long, tender strokes. Gathering his precome to make the glide smoother and looking Jace in the eyes, with a raised eyebrow, while he increased the pressure and the speed.

“Fuck,” Jace groaned, mesermized by the sight but also clearly in need of more. “That’s unfair. It’s been so long, Alec.” He huffed out a whine, but he resumed his former position with his hands above his head.

“See, not very hard. You look so gorgeous like that. So pliant. So needy. So mine.” Alec took his time to take in the sight, never stopping to stroke himself before he gave in to Jace’s pout and bent down to kiss him again. This time the kiss was more teeth than lips, more demanding than soft. Without stopping to kiss Jace, Alec reached for the lube he had pulled out of his jeans pocket before he had gotten rid of them, poured a decent amount on his fingers and started to warm it up.

He tapped lightly at Jace’s knees and Jace let his legs fall wide to make room for him, sighing softly when Alec started to circle his hole. Jace’s breathing sped up and Alec had to contain himself not to just push in, the needy sounds that left Jace’s mouth, together with the desire in their bond, urging him on. But he took his time. It _had_ been so long and he didn’t want Jace to feel any pain. He knew that Jace sometimes liked it, and so did he. But not today. Not this time. 

He slipped one finger in but just until the first knuckle before he started to circle with his finger, carefully loosening Jace’s tight hole and smiling when Jace pushed onto his finger, wanting more. Needing more. But Alec pressed him down, stilling his movements. Jace was not yet ready for more. Alec pushed in a little deeper, crooking his finger and stretching Jace a little wider. When he worked another finger in, he let Jace have his way. Watching mesmerized at how Jace pushed back; fucking himself onto his fingers and taking them in more with each movement. Clenching down and circling his hips until Alec’s fingers hit his prostate. Making him moan in pleasure and making his cock leak precome. 

“Alec!” 

It was a plea as much as it was a command and Alec gave in. He removed his hand and positioned himself, biting his lip in pleasure while he pushed in. The way the tight ring of muscle gave way to his cock made him groan deeply. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

“Move.” 

Alec just chuckled at Jace’s bossy tone, but very pleased that Jace hadn’t removed his hands but just held them above his head. Just like he had ordered. But the need to move took over the need to tease, so Alec started to shove into Jace with long thrusts, each thrust burying him deeper into Jace, each thrust reshaping Jace like Alec. 

Alec’s lips found Jace’s skin and he kissed and sucked, biting down, soothing the spot immediately with his tongue, while his hips kept snapping forward, the rhythm increasing together with their joint heartbeat. 

“Stroke yourself.” Alec needed Jace to come with him, and he was already close. Too close for his own liking, but it _had_ been too long. Jace locked eyes with Alec before he lowered his hand to his mouth, licking a wet line over his palm before he reached between their bodies and wrapped his hands around his cock. Alec moaned shamelessly at the sight, having to hold back his own orgasm forcefully. 

“Pretty enough?” Jace whispered in Alec’s ear, while he started to match his strokes to Alec’s rhythm.

“Fuck,” was all Alec could say before he picked up speed, slamming into Jace mercilessly now, slow and sweet forgotton. Chasing the release that was so close. He felt their bond flame up, heat radiating from their rune, getting more intense the closer he got. The closer Jace got. Because he knew Jace was close too, the way his breathing hitched in his throat, the way his eyes rolled back in his head, the way he clenched down on his cock, all told him more than words could say.

“Alec.” The soft moan was all that Alec needed and he came together with Jace, collapsing on top of him while searching and finding Jace’s lips. 

“I missed you,” Alec murmured, enjoying the arm around his shoulders that pressed him close. 

“Missed you too.”

Alec smiled at the slurred words. He felt Jace’s whole body going lax and heavy, he felt his breathing already getting deeper. A little whine escaped Jace’s mouth when Alec drew away and slipped out of him. “Shh, I am only collecting something to clean you up.” 

Jace didn’t open his eyes. He just nodded, not needing to say that Alec should hurry. He knew anyway. 

When Alec returned, he smiled again at the sight. Jace was already asleep again. He stirred lightly, his hand reaching for the spot Alec normally lay in and Alec was quick to slip into bed, leaning into the searching hand. Immediately, Jace calmed. His breathing evening out. With gentle strokes, Alec cleaned him. Before he covered them both with the fluffy blanket, snuggling up more closely. Without waking up, Jace nuzzled his face in Alec’s nape. Covering Alec’s body half with his own and sliding one leg between Alec’s. A deep, contented sigh escaped him when Alec started to stroke his hair. 

* * *

Jace woke with a warm feeling in his belly, truly rested for the first time in days. Carefully, he stretched his sleepy muscles so as not to wake Alec, who was still deep asleep. Jace had to suppress a yawn when he looked down on Alec, who lay beneath him, sleeping peacefully and looking younger than he ever did when awake. 

Jace lay half on top of Alec, covering him with his body. An arm slung possessively around him. Jace pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s mouth, which earned him a faint smile, but Alec didn’t wake yet. Jace smiled down on his boyfriend, enjoying the peacefulness. He reached for his phone, realizing with a sigh that their time here was already nearly up. They had slept in, something that nearly never happened. Normally their bodies woke like clockwork, without needing an actual alarm. But the last days had worn them both out and the different, peaceful surrounding had done its part as well. 

When Jace saw Izzy’s number pop up on his cell, he made a decision. Alec had put so much effort into granting them this time out and nearly all they had done was sleep. Dearly needed sleep, but nevertheless. He texted Izzy, made a call to the reception in a subdued voice so as not to wake Alec. And then he turned his phone off. He reached for Alec‘s. To do the same. The Institute could live with them gone for one more day. He knew Izzy would make something up. And they would make it up to Izzy later. Maybe by booking her and Simon a room in the same hotel. 

When Alec finally started to stir, another half hour had gone by, and Jace had mainly watched Alec sleep. It was not often that they had time to indulge in such mundane things. At the Institute, they always had to be careful. They had to be alert, in case of a demon attack. But also in case someone paid them too close attention. Jace was tired of the hide-and-seek they played there, but he also didn’t know how to change it. Their love, even though it was the most natural love Jace could think of, was forbidden. 

“Morning beautiful.” Jace smiled down at Alec, running his hand over Alec’s jawline, taking in Alec’s drowsy state. 

Alec blinked a few times before his mind caught up with the place they were in. “Fuck,” he murmured. “What time is it? We need to be back at the Institute in-” 

“We need to be back tomorrow.” Jace grinned when he saw the question mark in Alec’s eyes. “I booked the room for another day. You’re paying. They’ll charge your credit card,they already had it.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh, shaking his head half in disbelief. “You did what? And the Institute? What did you tell them?”

“I can give you the money.” A small, worried undertone crept into Jace’s cheerfulness. “And I didn’t tell them anything. I told Izzy and she is handling them. She is way better at those things than you or I.” 

Alec’s hand came up to pull Jace down on top of him, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. “She sure as hell is. And, well, I guess Izzy knows anyway.” 

Jace just snorted. “Izzy knew earlier than we did. We just didn’t talk about it in case we got caught.” 

“True, that. And don’t worry about the money. It’s fine.” Alec smiled up at Jace, for the first time aware of what that meant. That they had another day off. Another day where he had Jace just to himself.

“Good. Breakfast is also on you!” Jace winked at Alec, throwing on a bathrobe when a knock to the door indicated that his order had arrived. 

Jace collected the tray of food and strolled back to Alec, watching his boyfriend closely, taking in his tousled hair, his still sleepy features, and the soft look in his eyes that was so rare in their harsh daily life. He definitely could get used to this Alec. 

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the food Jace had chosen - omelette with tomatoes, a selection of cheese, jam, croissants. “Well, thanks to me, I guess.” Alec smiled at Jace, kissing Jace before taking a forkful of the omelette, moaning when the taste hit his gustative nerve. “Fuck, this is good. Here, you have to try that.” He selected some of the omelette with his fork and shoved it into Jace’s face, Jace obediently opened his mouth.

“Fuck, this really is good. Really, thank you Alec. For arranging all this. Oh, and I nearly forgot the best part.” 

Jace got up again and went over to the cooler, where the untouched bottle of Champagne was swimming in a small sea of water by now. With a frown on his face, Jace touched the bottle and sighed when he realized that it was too warm. But his eyes lit up a moment later when he found a solution for that problem. He bent down to collect his stele from the pocket of his pants and drew a Cooling rune on the bottle, grinning satisfied when the temperature of the bottle changed immediately. He poured two glasses and went back to the bed. 

“To us,” Jace smiled, holding out one glass to Alec.

“Jonathan Christopher whatever-your-current-last-name is. I don’t think Cooling runes were invented for this,” Alec scolded, but with a glint in his eyes, taking the offered glass. 

Jace opened his eyes widely in fake hurt, smirking back at Alec. “And here was me thinking the angels had exactly that in mind. And how dare you make fun of my last name.” He poked Alec in the chest.

“I make fun of you whenever and for whatever reason I want. That’s my privilege being your Parabatai. And boyfriend.” Alec was quick to down his glass of champagne because the attack he was awaiting happened as quickly as he thought it would. In a heartbeat Jace was on top of him, pinning him down and straddling his thighs; looking down on him. 

“Is that so, Alec?” Jace bit lightly down on Alec’s nape, enjoying the light yelp he got in response. 

“It definitely is. But I’m hungry, Jace. It’s time to eat.” Alec protested half-heartedly when Jace started to grind down on him.

“I am also hungry, Alec. It has been so fucking long,” he murmured, peppering Alec’s face and neck with hot kisses and soft bites, relishing the sight of Alec’s skin turning purple at the biting spots. “And it’s not time for breakfast. It’s time for you to look pretty.” He rolled his hips pointedly and Alec just laughed, low and sexy. 

“It really has been too long. Way too long.” Alec eagerly lifted his head to meet Jace’s lips halfway, moaning when another snap of Jace’s hips made their cocks slide over each other. It really had been too long. 

And without having to talk about it, it was clear that they wouldn’t allow that to happen again. If the Clave wanted one of them, the Clave would have to deal with both of them. And they also didn’t need to discuss that this definitely wouldn’t be the last time they would take a day off from the Shadow World to slip into the mundane one. Where they could just be Alec and Jace without the burden of having to hide or save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos or a comment 💙


End file.
